


Paint You Wings

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, theres implied sex cuz they fuck in heaven and thats all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete is an angel, and when God sends him out on a mission to kill a demon, he finds someone he never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint You Wings

Pete laughed and waved goodbye to his angel friend Mikey, as he walked into God's office in heaven.

"Hello Peter," God smiled at him. Pete grinned back and sat in the chair across from the desk They were behind. "There is a demon who is standing in one spot and not moving. He should be an easy target to eliminate, good luck."

"Thank you," Pete told Them, leaping out of his chair. He ran back to his room, which was basically a small building surrounded by others, grabbed his sword and throwing daggers, before flying down to Earth to the rooftop if Chicago the demon was on.

Pete tucked his wings into his back as he snuck up behind the demon, raising the dagger to where the creature's heart would be. The latter turned around and stared at him, tears reflecting on his cheeks. Pete faltered because, _a demon was crying and not trying to kill him._ "You're here to kill me, right? Well do it. I-I didn't think this is what would've happened. I don't want _this_. They were right about people who committed suicide being damned to Hell, you know," the demon let out a wet sounding chuckle. "I mean being gay doesn't help. You're probably thinking ' _why is he telling me this?'_ Well, I mean might as well list my sins so you have more reason to kill me, right?"

Pete was frozen, dagger still pointed at the man's chest, but he wasn't moving. "Something about you does not seem right...you seem to be too pale. Most demons are tanner from consuming human flesh. You have not consumed any, have you?" The demon shook his head. "Then I have no reason to kill you, for you are no demon, simply a fallen angel."

"I AM NO ANGEL!" The man screamed. "I can't be, I've just told you what I've done wrong and those go against your morales completely!" He grabbed the blade of the knife and pressed it against his own chest, releasing the blade. "Kill me, _pl-ease,"_ he begged, voice cracking on the last word. Pete shook his head and dropped the dagger, listening to it clatter to his feet.

"No," Pete told him.

The man screamed and gripped his hair tightly. "If you don't kill me, _he_ will!" He wailed, pointing at a blotch in the sky that was getting closer and closer. "And he'll kill you too. Both of us slowly and painfully. So you might as well end my life and save yours right now."

"Or," Pete told him, picking up the dagger, "I can save both of us." He grabbed the confused looking demon's arm and snapped his wings out, flying straight up. "You might want to open your own wings and help me out, or we're both going to die."

The demon did what he was told, and flew next to Pete, who was speeding up and rising at the same time, still gripping the demon's arm. "There is no where you can go to keep me from him. He's Lucifer, he'll find me."

"What about Heaven?" Pete smirked, flying up and dragging the now refusing man behind him. "Hello Brendon, I would get every one within the gates and let us in or we're all dead. Lucifer's coming."

"That is a demon," Brendon gaped. Pete quickly explained to him that that was false and the other angle nodded, opening the gates and making an announcement to all angels to get into the gates right this moment or they would probably die. The three of them walked in, and the demon was able to since Pete had invited him.

"What is your name?" Pete asked the demon, realizing he had just been calling him 'the demon' and that wasn't accurate. "And how old are you? Well, how old were you when you died."

"Patrick Stump," the demon muttered. "I was eighteen when I took my own life. I've been dead for a month."

Realization hit Pete, that he knew exactly who this man was. "Can I ask why you took your own life?" He whispered.

Patrick gulped and looked down at his feet, "My best friend died in a car accident two weeks before I did it. I thought I could live without him, but I couldn't. All the people at school just made fun of me more. I had been getting picked on and he was the only one who stopped them. I just...couldn't live without him. Some part of me thought maybe I'd see him again but...but I didn't and I never will," he explained. Pete motioned on for Brendon to continue on, and he muttered that he was going to go tell God what happened, before he jogged off.

The angel looked at the strawberry blonde man, and pulled him into a hug, causing him to freeze. "You look so different Trick," he muttered.

Patrick froze, "W-What did you just call me? Only Pete called me that."

"I am so sorry," Pete muttered. "I am sorry, I was drunk and drove off that bridge. I am sorry I left you alone, and made you do that. I am so sorry Trick."

"P-Pete?" Patrick choked out. Pete nodded against his shoulder and felt Patrick's arms wrap around him. "You look so different oh my God I didn't recognize you," Patrick choked out. "I missed you so much, you butthead." Pete laughed and hugged his best friend tighter. "Thanks for nothing, Pete," he joked. "Your hair is lighter and your skin is like...glowing. Where's your halo huh?"

Pete laughed and pulled back from Patrick, "Well my halo comes when I kill my first demon," he told Patrick. The latter's face fell and he looked down at his feet. "Trick no do not worry, I will not kill you. I am so glad I did not. You are worth so much more than a halo to me."

"PETER!" God shouted, running up to the two of them. "What have you done? Lucifer is almost --" at that moment the clouds above turned grey and lightning struck all around, but not inside the gates.

"I uh...I stole a demon. But he is innocent!" Pete insisted. God just sighed and shook Their head, smiling slightly. "A TRIAL!" Pete screamed out of nowhere. "We can have a trial and weigh his heart and soul on the Moral Scale to see if he is truly good. He has not eaten flesh or condemned a soul, he deserves a chance to be freed from this life."

"I do not think I can tempt Lucifer in this way," God told him.

"Please! Please Father, please try, it is my fault he is forced to be this way! I am the reason he took his own life," Pete sobbed out. "I was drunk and crashed my car, and he could not cope. He just wanted to be with me, his best and only friend again. Patrick is the nicest person I know, he never was cruel to anyone, and helped people he did not even know! If anyone deserves to be an angel, it is him, not me! I-I did so many wrong things in my life. I got drunk, I did drugs occasionally, I was not a pure person. Please Father, _please_ ," Pete begged.

God's eyes softened, "We will measure his mortal heart and his soul, if he is anything but pure, I have no choice but to turn him over to Lucifer. The trial will be tomorrow at dawn. I am going to explain this to him. Peter please keep Patrick in your room for tonight." Pete nodded and thanked Them repeatedly, before taking Patrick's hand and leading him to his room.

"There is only one bed, so we can share or I will take the floor," Pete told him.

Patrick smirked and laughed slightly. "Won't be the first time we've shared a bed," he pointed out.

Pete laughed and flopped down onto it, Patrick laying next to him. "What you had said earlier about the fact you were gay, you never told me that," Pete whispered. "Also, it is not a sin, God accepts all love and all people. It will not be weighed against you."

"Good to know. And when did you become 'Mr. Never Used Contractions and Always Has Proper Grammar'?" Patrick joked.

"It is part of being an angel. It comes naturally to me now," Pete smiled. "I do not swear as much either, that may be odd for you to hear since you are so used to me sweating like a sailor."

"It'd be weird to hear an angel swear," Patrick agreed.

"Well fuck you too," Pete told him, smirking. Patrick laughed loudly and stared at Pete. He placed a hand on the angel's cheek, just as the other leaned forward and kissed Patrick's lips gently. The demon smirked and kissed back hungrily.

Let's just say they did some rather sinful things in Heaven that day.

~~**~~

"Patrick Stump, your heart and soul have been weighed," God proclaimed that next day after ten minutes of waiting. "You have been deemed pure and will be moved to heaven. Since you had taken your own life, but had done it for friendship, which we can all clearly see was really for love, you will not become an angel, however you will remain in Heaven, forever. Peter has unlimited visiting rights to see you whenever you want, and you for him. You will be the only mortal allowed to go into the angel barracks and restricted areas whenever you like. Congratulations."

Patrick beamed and kissed Pete. "Now we have forever to do what we should've done forever ago."


End file.
